Masayoshi Kagurazaga
Masayoshi Kagurazaga is a student in the Red Order Academy class and a participant in the killing game featured in Newly Despaired: Red Order. Masayoshi is the Ultimate Avant Garde Composer. Before becoming a student at Red Order, he was working on multiple compositions constructed purely out of experiments. He is somewhat pessimistic, but also observant and cautious with how he approaches different situations. History Killing School Life After waking up prior to the announcement of the killing game, Masayoshi appeared to be rather reclusive and is hesitant to even touch the conversations that are formulated amongst the other students. As they attempted to sort out their situation, he simply found no reason to jump in; but is introduced when Masaru Hagiwara brings his person up when names are gifted. Otherwise, he tended to explore by himself and only spoke when he was required to. In the duration of this short period of time, Masayoshi seemed to exhibit none of the traits that were mentioned previously; he is more withdrawn yet open to accepting different relationships amongst other people. Though he had the tendency to stutter a lot, as well as stumble over his words, he was not hesitant on voicing his opinion honestly — which did not change much over the duration of the chapter itself. While exploring, Masayoshi discovered himself to formulate a bond between him and Insou Miakuru, considering him to be one of the only people that he feels as though he could truly understand. He had also interacted with a few others & had collected various friendship fragments along the way, including interactions with Tsuyu, Alaistair Baxter, ''Kumado Satachi'', Magnolia Saibou, and so on. Game's Worth a Murder Masayoshi's tendencies to be more withdrawn was substantially evident in this designated period of time, yet that had quickly shifted as he was met with the deceased body of Kyoto Skyaski. Though he was a man of rather grim natures in terms of career, he was rather dumbfounded when the students had located the sovereign in the Skimboarder's lab — as he was not actually expecting anyone to be driven to murder with the motive. Though he was not personally close to Kyoto, he was rather hesitant in solving her murder - as he had received flashbacks to the interactions they had shared prior to the motive. Not only was he lingering on the thoughts of her death, yet also a surprising inquiry had popped into his mind in the middle of their first class trial: the curiosity that had arisen in counting the factors that Kyoto had seemed to be rather violent in her natures. His answer was to have become apparent nearing the end of the class trial, when the students had discovered that the culprit was to be none other than ''Ohori Ryosei''. With similar natures in regards to how reserved they both had seemed to be, it was rather bewildering as to how the Robotics Engineer had mustered the confidence to proceed with such an act. Yet in the turn of events that had occurred when the third member of the party had stepped in — Masaru Hagiwara — to confess that he was the one to potentially pressurize Ohori into murdering Kyoto, it was then had Masayoshi snapped. He had broken down at once - completely disgusted at what chaos was unfurling in large amounts in regards to both Ohori's execution and the confession from Masaru, and had broken down into Insou Miakura's shoulder as a way of consolation. Masayoshi's Fate After receiving the second motive in terms of exposing secrets, anxiety had been sparked inside of Masayoshi, and he began to pick up on the strange mannerisms that were being exhibited by Shiori. Although he was unsure what /her/ secret was, he noticed that she was to be planning something, and as soon as she had selected him as her victim he knew he had to take action to prevent him from getting killed. The two had struggled within the library, but eventually Masayoshi was able to strangle Shiori, leaving her to her ultimate demise. After a long stressful trial, he was eventually discovered as the chapter 2 culprit and was executed via Monokuma. Appearance Although his talent particularly pertains to that of experimenting, the theme of Masayoshi's outfit is associated with that of the 1920s; seeing as how that was the time era in which Avant Garde music had arisen to a considerable degree. As expected of his timid and rather pessimistic behavior, Masayoshi stands at a rather scrawny physique — although happens to be straightened to exhibit his high poise. His thinned, wine pigmented wisps coil over his ears; his bangs swerving to his right side in a spruced and orderly composed manner. They seem to veer over his red colored eyes, which give off the appearance of good manners, similar to the ones he displays with his posture. He wears a pearly collared shirt and sweater that is cuffed by his wrists, and a pair of suspenders daintily envelop his thin composure, save for the garnet tie he wears. His trousers, which embrace a walnut color, are complemented with umber dress shoes. Personality Although it may seem as though Masayoshi is a rather timid and reclusive boy at first glance, the authentic demeanor which is exhibited throughout the duration of the killing game seems to state otherwise. While maintaining this form of exposure, someone may be able to find that he is actually quite disrespectful to his peers; even if it is not straightforwardly stated right away. He is very judgmental, and is not very hesitant as to state his opinion — unless he is intimidated or bottled up with unambiguous fear (shown within the catastrophe that had occurred amongst him, Kyoto Skyaski and Nova Amerman in chapter 1). In which such matters were to have occur, he finds a disliking to any sort of violence - even if his compositions are aimed to achieve a rather dark and nearly terrorizing theme. Being exemplified as so, after Kyoto had taken the hit to Nova's puzzle, the fight that had broken out not moments after had caused him a great amount of discomfort; thus causing him to vacate the area as soon as it was over. In an interaction that is formulated between both him and Insou Miakuru in Chapter 1, he specifically states that his stuttering is only a cause of something natural; and that he is not truly perturbed or bothered by the current states of the killing game, or with the amount of people who were forced to reside under the confinements of their melancholic circumstances. Other than the fact that this has been proven to be true, he still tends to stay away from larger groups of crowds — believing that more can be accomplished within the solitary that arrives with such an occurrence. If he is able to formulate a strong bond with somebody, he is more likely to stick to them — regardless of whether or not it is good for his reputation. In this sort of way, he may rub off as somebody who is reluctant when met with social situations, thus causing him to appropriate such matters in a way where he is considerably silent and impolite towards his peers. During the second trial, Masayoshi was exposed for being the culprit and therefore allowed his true colors to actually shine. His sinister, more malicious demeanor had shown through when he had finally fessed up - a personality that could only be expressed through someone who was sick-minded. In addition to this, his stuttering had dissipated, and his facade was left to wither away. Talent Being the Ultimate Avant Garde Composer, Masayoshi composes of music solely for the purposes of experimentation in order to achieve an aesthetic; although it may stir up a lot of questions, due to the fact that Avant Garde music is one that is not very known throughout the music community. Throughout multiple interactions he had shared with other people, Masayoshi has had to explain his talent, and expresses how dark that specified genre of music is. Not only does he use musical instruments, although other household items may also be incorporated, such as glass, items of food, and etcetera. Relationships Red Order Academy Class: Alistair Baxter Though the two have not yet formulated a proper friendship, Masayoshi believes that he means no malicious intent, and even goes as far as considering him to be one of the most intelligent people out of the number of students that had formulated. Right after the motive had been announced in Chapter 1, Masayoshi had decided to visit a few people's dorms to check if they were in need of consolation; and, ironically, he had met face to face with the newsboy. After chattering about their circumstances together, both Alistair and Masayoshi had planned to set up a party to get everyone else's minds off of the killing game for the time being — however their plan was not to have occurred, due to the interference it had with Arisu Mori's birthday party. Insou Miakuru Because both Insou and Masayoshi have spent so much time together, it is safe to say that he believes that Insou is a good friend — and therefore, has begun to share a trust towards him. Although his natures usually state that he is pessimistic and judgmental all the time, he believes that Insou is the only one who he feels can truly understand him. Due to their similar talent in relations to dark topics, the composer is rather glad to have cooperated with somebody like him - and therefore, chooses to stick close to him when he is not exploring or interacting with another person. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Red Order Trivia * Masayoshi is the first character that Kae has used that is participating in a DR:ND Season.